User blog:Slapson/Cataclysm Sessions
Session summaries for Cataclysm. Summaries |-|Session 1= "The Gang Gets High" Characters Introduced *A.P.I. *Charles Johnson *Sabrina *Gerald Summary *Sabrina moves through the streets of Ottawa and comes across a gas station, which is mostly intact save for the barricaded windows. She can smell smoke from it and hear music. There’s a bus outside. *She looks inside from an open door on the side of the building and comes across Charles, in the midst of a drug trip as he sets much of the convenience store on fire to keep warm. "Sabrina creaks open the door, ever so slightly, and looks inside. There's an awful smell mixed in with the smell of smoke. It's pot. She can make out a fire in the center of the room." *Sabrina attempts to close the door and leave, but it creaks loud enough for Charles to hear it. *Charles steps out with his pistol as he realizes to lock the door shaking in fear as he sees Sabrina and assumes she’s part of the Jury and a murderer. He coughs often. *A noise can be heard inside the building as both of them leave. Sabrina hears it. Charles is too distracted to care. *It’s revealed that Charles’ pistol isn’t actually loaded after he tries to shoot Sabrina. He denies this and picks a pebble off the ground. *Beeping noises can be heard from the inside of the building as the fire continues to spread. *Charles manages to reload his gun without any bullets as Gerald arrives and assesses the situation. *Gerald introduces himself and Charles thinks he’s yet another member of The Jury and thus a murderer. *Gerald tries to convince Charles not to shoot. *Charles is not convinced and threatens to shoot them both on the count of two, before contemplating the significance of the number three. *Charles shoots at the air, surprising Gerald. *Sabrina contemplates the significance of numbers. *Charles throws his gun away in complete humiliation and walks back into the convenience store without locking it. *A robot begins to boot up and burst from the debris of the store. *Gerald and Sabrina follow behind Charles. *By this point, the store itself is almost completely doused in flames. Charles is more focused on these than on the robot assembling in the middle of a convenience store. *Charles contemplates how many buildings he’s burned down to fuel his drug addiction. *Charles becomes interested in the robot as it almost finishes booting up. *He pokes it. *Gerald attempts to control the situation of the fire given that Charles is too high to deal with it himself and goes for a nearby extinguisher. *Charles realizes that Sabrina and Gerald followed him inside. He tries drawing his pistol. *Gerald pulls out his handgun. Charles has no pistol. *Charles experiences severe distress at this revelation. *The robot, Project A.P.I., boots up. Charles takes a liking to it. *Gerald and Sabrina note that all of the fire safety measures and equipment have been forcibly removed. *Charles did that. *Charles walks through the flames in order to get his radio. Sabrina is shocked. Charles has multiple burns but is probably too high to acknowledge these. *Gerald gives up on Charles and this building and decides to leave it be. *Charles challenges both Gerald and Sabrina to prove they aren’t murderers and designates “robo-buddy” A.P.I. to be the referee. He and API abandon the building before Gerald and Sabrina. *They all exit the building, which has smoke rising from it by this point. Sabrina and Gerald are standing opposite from A.P.I. and Charles, who are standing near the bus. *Charles attempts to balance his radio on the hood of the bus. *It falls. He tries it again. *It falls. *He throws the radio into the bus. Charles is frustrated. Please be patient. *A.P.I. detects stress and offers to calm Charles. He denies. *Charles challenges Sabrina and Gerald to prove that they aren’t allied with The Jury and not murderers. *He gets into a fighting stance. *Gerald contemplates shooting him in the head. *Sabrina declines the challenge. *Gerald pulls out his rifle and shoots Charles. *He misses. *Charles doesn’t flinch. *Charles is serious. *Charles removes his shirt and shoes. These items will never be seen again. *Gerald and Sabrina gaze at Charles’ shirtless body and see his numerous infected wounds. They are disgusted. "Now shirtless, they can see that Charles looks like he's been cut up in multiple areas. Some wounds are stitched together with staples. He has a few bullet wounds that look infected." *Sabrina decides to get it over with and goes up first. *She does not get into a fighting stance. *A.P.I. believes he needs to stop this incoming danger but Charles reaffirms his order that A.P.I. is a referee. *Charles forcibly removes one of his teeth and converts it into a superball. *Sabrina is disgusted. *Charles flicks the superball at one of Sabrina’s eyes. *Sabrina swats it away. *Being a superball, it bounces back and hits her in the face. *Charles uses this moment of distraction to grab her and reveals his mastery of judo. *Sabrina reveals that she’s a magical girl and this really doesn’t do much. *Charles suplexes her over his back. *Charles stops fighting her immediately as if she wanted to kill him then she would’ve done so. *He moves on to Gerald. *Charles walks towards Gerald in an abnormal fashion similar to a crab. *A.P.I. introduces himself to Sabrina and vice versa. *Gerald shoots him in the knee. *Charles commends him for not being a murderer as if he wanted to kill Charles, then he would’ve shot him in the head and not the knee. *Gerald is upset that he wasted two bullets on Charles. *Charles congratulates him despite being in excruciating pain. *He Sabrina, Gerald, and A.P.I. follow him to his bus, which has shown many signs of wear and tear and modification. Charles refers to it as the G Thing, and his most prized possession. *Charles offers to give all of them transportation. *They accept. *Sabrina asks Charles to put his clothes back on. *Charles unlocks the bus door and tells them all to get in. *As they drive off, Charles remembers the exact number of buildings he’s burned down on his drug trips. Fourteen. *Going downtown, they pass a bizarre scene: "Down below, past the edge of the highway overpass, dozens of house-sized monstrosities, seemingly made of equal parts ink, bone, sinew, and sewer sludge, form tentacles, claws, eyes, wings, and other mismatched bodily features as they roil away from your location, and towards the center of the commotion in the city blocks beyond-'' ''Amongst the half-toppled skyscrapers and piles of smoldering waste of former downtown Ottawa, they collectively take turns trying to chase and lock down a lone figure- a streak of brilliant cobalt, wielding an ebony blade, broken at its tip and acrackle with crimson lightning..." *They see numerous monsters and abominations, along with the bodies of hundreds of Jurors. *Charles is reluctant to stop because he sees that some of them are still alive. *Gerald contemplates killing Charles again. "I mean, he's as good as dead considering his leg is probably infected and needs amputation and he generally has a ton of wounds." |-|Session 2= "The Gang Tells a Tale For All The Fellas" Characters Introduced *Azure *Coltrane *Sabrina *Trevor Russo *Slate Summary "They can see dozens of the hooded men lying on the ground across the area." "Likely dead. Probably dead." "You can see blood seeping out of their bodies." "Very, very dead." *The G Thing runs out of gas, leaving them no choice but to fight. *Sabrina spots someone fighting the monsters and takes the chance to help out. *Charles is very reluctant, given that some of the Jurors are still alive, albeit distracted. *Meanwhile, someone is rummaging through the corpses. He becomes interested in the G Thing and calls out to it. S: Oh, is there any soul in that metal beast? Aluminum, steel, looks truly interesting. S: May do beautifully in delicate earrings! *Gunshots are fired off nearby. *Charles starts preparing to refill the bus and is relieved that the Jurors remaining are distracted by the monsters. He does heroin to calm himself, puts his tape in the radio, grabs his gun, grabs his radio and leaves the bus. *Meanwhile, Sabrina goes off to fight the monsters in the area. *The tape starts playing. *Young MC - Bust A Move *Slate looks at Charles. *Charles looks at Slate. Charles: Who the fu- *One of the windows of the bus shatters. *Charles recoils and drops the radio, causing the tape to pop out and the music to stop. Charles: MY RIDE. *A muscular man arrives onto the scene, dragging someone by the neck. Trevor: You made me miss. That doesn't usually happen. Good job. *Charles frantically starts up the radio again. *The tape starts skipping because he dropped it. Charles: FUCK. *Trevor aims his gun at the man while he looks at Charles.* *Charles slowly turns to look at Trevor and Slate.* *Slate throws a rock into another window of the bus. It turns into a diamond mid-air.* *Charles is upset by these people breaking his windows. Trevor: Sorry about the window. Charles: I WILL MAKE YOU CONSUME GASOLINE. *Trevor blows his captive’s head off. *Slate explains to an upset Charles that the diamond he just shattered the bus’ window with is his payment. *Meanwhile, a stranger fends off the monsters and the Jurors/ *Sabrina attempts to follow them, and gets their attention. ???: Bystanders...? *Sabrina attempts to calm her, but she disappears, prompting Sabrina to try and track her with her powers. *Back with Charles, Slate, and Trevor… Trevor: I said I was sorry about the window, calm the fuck down. "Charles: Do not speak to me like we are friends, bus-shooter." Trevor: We aren't friends. That's for damn sure. Charles: That's what a friend would say when he's upset. *Charles is scavenging for objects he can turn into gas and put into his bottle, so he can refill the bus. *He comes across a juror, who he instantly shoots and kills.* *Another juror comes out of the nearby bushes and tries to shoot Charles, but Trevor shoots him before he can. Trevor: I hate those wig wearing freaks. Charles: What a coincidence! Me too! Let's be friends! Trevor: Let's not. *They realize that, while many of the jurors have been killed, there are still many more around. They just fled. *Trevor gives Slate his shotgun to use. *The radio skips to a new song. *Carl Carlton - Bad Mama Jama, Charles’ favorite song. *He and Trevor resolve to take out every single Juror still around. *Meanwhile, Sabrina takes out the numerous monsters that still surround the area with orbs. *Realizing that she’s not an enemy, the stranger grabs onto one of them, pleading with Sabrina to help her heal, as one of her hands is missing. She offers to help Sabrina’s friends. ???: I don't know what's going on... all of my counter-regeneration spells aren't working. Do you have any friends? ???: Anyone else that needs help? ???: We have to get out of this place. No time to explain. *Sabrina points her to the G-Thing and the men surrounding it. *Meanwhile, Charles walks into the bushes, searching for the hidden Jurors. *He converts a pebble into a match and drops it in the bottle, causing the gasoline inside to explode as he throws the bottle. *Trevor loads his grenade launcher and fires it at the same time, blowing up a Juror in the face. *Charles sets the surrounding area on fire with his makeshift molotov. *Trevor gets an idea, and runs over to Charles, giving him his launcher and grenades. Trevor: Use this. I'll be back in a minute. *He comes back with a heavy machine gun, as Sabrina and the stranger arrive. "Sabrina: I leave for 5 minutes and you guys already start a fire?" *Trevor climbs to the top of the bus with his machine gun and starts firing at more potential hidden Jurors. *Charles hears rustling near where Trevor is shooting. Charles: THERE. *Charles fires a grenade at a fleeing Juror as he gets riddled with bullets by Trevor. *Slate joins in and begins blasting at them, even despite his lack of experience. *Another Juror rolls behind the tree for cover and shoots Charles in the shoulder. *Trevor points his gun at this Juror and blasts away at the tree. *Meanwhile, the stranger decides to prepare to teleport them all away from this. *The Juror and Charles are in a stand-off. The Juror exclaims that Charles will be executed for certain crimes. Slate is shouting at him. Charles: Is the Judge still angry at me? Charles: I'm so very scared! Juror: YOU WILL NOT SPEAK OF THE JUDGE IN THAT MANNER. Charles: What? Whose gonna stop me? *Charles taunts him, as Trevor rushes him from behind and sacks him. Sabrina, too, attacks the Juror. He gets knocked on his ass, hard. Trevor: I'm your judge now. *Trevor snaps his neck. Charles: You didn't think it'd be you, would it? Charles: ...I know he's dead, I wanted to say it. *The stranger begins preparing a strange glyph: "The blue-cloaked stranger in mithryl mail vaults atop the bus roof, and crouches down, beginning to mutter unintelligible words, a glowing glyph emanating from a outstretched, gauntleted hand…" *Trevor gets up, and Charles gives him back his grenade launcher. *The stranger finally finishes her spell, and is ready to teleport them.* *Charles, Trevor, and Slate look over there.* Stranger: Alright, I'm ready! Trevor: Who the fuck is that? Sabrina: A dude I met. Charles: HEY, SABRINA. STOP INVITING WEIRD PEOPLE INTO OUR CLUB. Sabrina: SAYS THE MAN WHO STITCHES HIMSELF WITH STAPLERS. Trevor: How very weird of you both. Slate: I was just wandering in the dirt and things happened. Don't even bother to ask me! Charles: STAPLES ARE EXTREMELY EFFECTIVE. *Trevor gets his things as they start to prepare to leave. "...then just as quickly warmed back up, the orange bands snapping and contracting, the world beyond the now-cracked bus windows flashing for but a moment- As the bus is deposited safely, a bit outside of city limits, in a parking lot relatively out of sight from the highway. ...shortly thereafter, the blue-cloaked stranger flips in through one of the open windows, landing on a free seat, head bowed in fatigue." Slate: Hey you, mage guy! That was done beautifully! Fantastic! I just... morph rocks to precious gems. Stranger: ...don't mention it… *Sabrina looks to see the surrounding area. "Scout around, does the rest of the world look better than Ottawa?" "No." *They get out, and take in the trashy air and smog. *Trevor is about to leave. *Both Charles and Slate give something to him for his help as thanks. Charles gives him a speck of gold he converted, while Slate gives him a carbon, which turns into a diamond. *Slate and Trevor and introduce themselves to Sabrina. *The stranger, who is in pain, speaks from the back of the bus in a strained voice. She introduces herself as Azure *She reveals that she was transported from the past to this point in time. *Trevor has a question for Charles, and would like their assistance in taking on the psychos in the apocalypse, and reveals himself as the Peacemaker. *Charles gladly accepts his help, while Slate makes a remark about Charles’ doped up condition. Slate: I'd say we should get this man out of intoxication already. Charles: SHUSH, PRISSY BOY. Slate: Excuuuuuuse me? At least i do not wear staples, ugh. Slate: Perhaps I can make you new ones. Charles: New staples? Slate: A B S O L U T E L Y. Charles: Ooh, maybe I can stick 'em to my ba- he coughs Sabrina approaches Charles, having had enough of his appearance. Sabrina: My first plan is to make you look less disgusting. Charles: ... Charles: Woah, woah woah. Charles: I'm too old for makeup. Sabrina: Just sit down for a second. Charles: No! *Charles starts backing away, but Sabrina summons a chair of Grief that hits his knees, making him sit. Sabrina: Stay still. Charles: I refuse to put on makeup again. *Sabrina’s hands start glowing, and Charles’ wounds begin to heal. All the metal he used to patch his wounds up before starts to pop out.* "Eventually he looks not fucking grotesque." Charles: Well! Charles: ...I... Charles: Shit, I actually have to compliment you now. Charles: ... Charles: ...thanks. Sabrina: "Thanks!" she says in a playfully mocking manner *Azure asks for the current year, but nobody can give a consistent answer. *Charles realizes that because they’ve been teleported outside, they might be close to the border between the United States of Canada. Charles: ... Charles: Actually... Charles: Hey, lady. Charles: Blue. Azure: ...(blinks) Hunh? he snaps his fingers Charles: Uh...Cyan. Azure: ... me? Charles: Yeah, yeah. Trevor: Azure. Charles: How close are we to the border- Azure: ...the border of what? Trevor: She's from medieval times. She doesn't even know what Canada is, old man. Charles: Shit. Charles: Hm... Azure: No, I... know what Canada is, but I don't think any of my friends would. *Charles deduces that they’re close to New York. Trevor mentions that he has a safe house stationed there, and suggests that they head there in order to survive easier. *Azure points out that they’ve been teleported near a gas station, and Charles checks to see if the pumps work. They do. Azure: ...so, in 2011, even common citizens have automobiles? Charles: NOT ANYMORE~! Trevor: "Common People" have had automobiles since the 20s. *Azure mentions how she can’t teleport from this world back to her own, and notes how Sabrina seems incapable of doing the same. She believes that Trevor’s workshop may help her achieve her return. *Charles finishes pumping the bus, as Azure checks the gas station herself for supplies. *She comes back with snack foods, which she’s never seen before. *Barring Slate, who declined to join, they set off on their journey as a group. |-|Session 3= "The One Where Trevor Makes Azure Dig Up A Bisected Corpse from the Niagara Falls So He Can Tie It To A Tree and Burn It" Characters Introduced *F.U.E.L. *Karen *Richard |-|Session 4= "The One Where A Lot Of People Show Up And Slapson Has To Build Up A Metric Fuckton Of Plot Threads And Also The One I Couldn't Think Of A Good Name For"" Characters Introduced *Ariana Xander *A.T.O.M. *Bartel *Blake Ginette *Carl Modeus *David Beckum *Ethan Xavier *Sakura *Tracy Barrett *Travis Mythos *Vanessa Ambre *Zack Yamitsu |-|Session 5= "The One Where Tommy Starts Fucking With The Group"" |-|Session 6= "The One Where They Almost Get Flayed By Beholders" |-|Session 7= "The Gang Partially Blinds Cthulhu" Category:Blog posts Category:Cataclysm